Somewhere I Belong
by Pariscores
Summary: There is always that one person who enters your life out of nowhere, and suddenly means the world to you. They are the ones who make you strong when you feel weak and the ones who make you feel like you belong when you think you do not. Kakasaku.


**Author's Note: Hello again! I'm back with another One-Shot but this time it is a romance story. And Still Kakasaku! (Still not sorry) I would also like to thank everyone who read my first story. I was really surprised when it got more than 100 views. So thank you all and shout out to ArinaMaron for the kind words. Also, the title for this story was inspired by Linkin Park's 'Somewhere I Belong.' So thank you to them! I hope you enjoy this story also. Until next time!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...**

* * *

To say that Kakashi was tired was an understatement. He was beyond tired, more like on the edge of dropping face down on the nearest park bench. Or in the snow ridden streets. Whichever came first.

He had just gotten back from a mission. While it was nothing too complicated it still took longer than expected. The client just had to stop at every village and river that they came across. What should have been a five day mission soon expanded to a little over eleven. It sucked.

It also didn't help that his apartment was on the other side of the village.

' _Maybe I shouldn't have rushed back to the village right when the mission was over,'_ Kakashi mused. But then again, he did send a note to Tsunade saying that the mission would take about three more days…

He knew it was the right thing to do. He didn't want a search party looking for him. It would be pretty embarrassing for them to find out that he was still on his mission. And not forgetting the fact that Tsunade would probably give him a good beating for not sending word.

Looking around the streets, he noticed that all lights were out. The village seemed so at peace, almost like nobody even lived there.

The silver haired man tore his gaze from a particular row of buildings to look at his left. He noticed a particular apartment complex held a tiny flicker of light. He immediately changed his path and headed towards the light, where he knew a certain Kunoichi resided.

* * *

She knew he was back. She caught a glimpse of his blue and green uniform while sitting on her windowsill before it was once again hidden from her view. But she still knew it was him.

Her thoughts soon drifted to the day he left. The fond memories of their discussion moments before he was to depart. He promised he'd come back to her so they could pick up where they left off. Where it was just him and h-

Her thoughts were soon cut off when she heard a light tapping sound coming from her window. When she turned her head back to the window her breath caught in her throat. He was there. Just outside the window looking at her.

She slowly got up and opened the window, gesturing for him to enter. He gladly accepted the invitation and crawled through the small space until he was towering over her.

They stayed like that for a few moments,just looking at each other, neither knowing what to do next.

Kakashi was the one who broke the silence. "What are you doing up so late, Sakura?"

The pink haired woman lowered her head and answered "I was waiting for you."

Kakashi barely heard the whispered words. He was shocked at first, wondering why she would wait for him. Then the conversation they had before he left came to mind. His eyes softened and he raised his hand to Sakura's chin, tilting it upwards to meet his eyes.

"I promised I'd come back, didn't I?" He whispered softly.

"That doesn't mean I don't get to worry about you. You are three days late and I thought something happened to you," Sakura responded.

"Well, I'm here now, aren't I?" Kakashi chuckled quietly.

"Yeah, I guess you are."

Kakashi removed his hand from Sakura's chin and brushed it across her shoulders to her back. He pulled her into an embrace, resting his chin atop her head. Sakura returned the embrace, leaning closer until her cheek touched his chest. Both enjoying the company.

* * *

The pair stayed like that for a while, enjoying the warmth from each other.

Sakura raised her head off of Kakashi's chest to look at him. "We never got to finish our discussion…"

Kakashi smirked at the statement. She was right though. "Ah. I guess we didn't. So. Care to finish it now?"

Sakura grinned at him and nodded her head.

"Well. I guess we should start with something…" Kakashi trailed off.

Sakura continued to stare at home before becoming impatient. "And what would that be?"

Kakashi looked down and grinned beneath his mask. "Well.I'm going to need you to close your eyes before we start anything."

The pink haired woman glared briefly at the man in front of her but did as he said. "And now what?"

She felt his breath ghosting along her neck. She shivered slightly and heard kakashi chuckle before he answered,"This." Sakura prepared herself but nothing came except for a brief flick on her nose.

Her eyes shot open and she glared at the man, who just continued laughing at her disappointment. She pouted and looked down,crossing her arms over her chest. "Jerk."

Kakashi's laughs settled and he raised Sakura's chin so that she faced him. "Yes, but I'm your jerk."

Sakura couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her lips. Kakashi's eye crinkled and he continued."But I know that wasn't what you were aiming for so let's try again."

Sakura's nose slightly scrunched up and she studied his face. "You're not going to do something else stupid like that are you?"

"No. I promise it won't be like that. And if you don't believe me you can keep your eyes open."

Sakura gaped at him. "So you mean that I can keep my eyes _open._ "

"Yes."

"No tricks?"

"No tricks."

Sakura smiled and nodded her head. She watched as Kakashi's hand reached up to grasp the edge of his mask. He lowered it unbearably slow but she didn't care. Her eyes stayed glued to his face, not taking her eyes off of him.

His mask was finally down. The piece of cloth pooled around his neck. She watched as he took off his headband and set it on the windowsill. She momentarily stopped breathing. His face, the one thing Team Seven had spent eight years to see, was finally revealed to her. And to he was beautiful.

Sakura raised to hand and caressed his cheek. Her thumb ran across the scar over his left eye that seemed to only add to the handsome features of his face. She slowly moved her hand to the back of his neck and gently lowered his head down to meet her lips. Kakashi's hand slid to the back of her hair and he twisted his fingers into the strands to slightly tilt her head. He pulled her tightly against him with his other arm and she moaned softly.

When they pulled apart, Sakura's eyes were shut, her fingers were gripping the front of his vest. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Kakashi staring at her lovingly. She watched as his lips curved into a smile."Was that to your standards?" He teased.

Sakura smirked and nodded."It certainly was, but I think you could do better."

Kakashi tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah. I think you can." Sakura raised her head to look at the ceiling and smirked. "And I think you have another chance to.

Kakashi lifted his head and immediately knew what she was talking about. There on the ceiling, hung a single mistletoe. Kakashi met her gaze and grinned. "Ah. I guess I do. And by the way, what's the date?"

Sakura tilted her head to look at the calendar that hung beside her bed. Her eyes widened slightly and then went back to normal. She turned back towards the silver haired man and said "December 25th."

"So I guess I can give you your present now." Kakashi whispered into her ear.

"I guess you can," Sakura breathed out. "Merry Christmas, Kakashi."

"Merry Christmas, Sakura. Although I am sorry that I couldn't get you a gift that could be wrapped but I think it will do."

Sakura smirked at his statement. "I'm sure it will be fine. It's the quality that counts, after all."


End file.
